4 seasons
by HarinJoy
Summary: Gugur, beku, semi, dan hangat. Semuanya mampu membuat Sungmin belajar apa itu cinta, perpisahan, pengorbanan, dan lapang dada.
**PERHATIAN!**

Fanfiction ini sudah pernah di publis di wordpress dengan versi LuHan dan OC

 **Musim gugur, Korea 2010**

"Hey, kau yang di sana! Awas ada bola!"Aku hendak menoleh, melihat seseorang yang sepertinya berbicara denganku. Namun disaat yang sama pula, aku merasa ada yang menghantam kepalaku kencang.

DUK.

"Aw!" Aku refleks berteriak dan meringis saat benda—entah apa itu menghantam kepalaku. Aku memegang kepalaku yang berdenyut pusing. Perlahan, aku merasa kesadaran ku semakin menghilang. Sesaat aku merasakan seseorang atau ah mungkin beberapa orang menghampiriku, dan berkata panik.

"Hey, apa kau tidak apa-apa? Ya! Ya! Jangan ping—" dan kesadaranku benar-benar hilang.

Aku membuka mataku perlahan. Apa yang terjadi? mengapa mataku terasa berat untuk di buka? Dengan susah payah aku berhasil membuka mataku dan menangkap pemandangan serba putih. Mataku bergerak kanan kiri, mendeteksi ruangan apa sebenarnya ini.

"Ruang kesehatan?" gumamku pelan melihat lemari-lemari penuh obat. Aku mencoba bangkit dari ranjang walaupun kepalaku berdenyut-denyut pusing. Memoriku langsung berusaha mengingat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Ah, aku ingat—"

SRAK

"Ah, kau sudah bangun?"di saat memoriku mengingat apa yang terjadi sebelumnya, pintu ruang kesehatan itu terbuka dan menampakkan lelaki bertubuh tinggi dan berambut coklat. Wajahnya terlihat sangat panik dan khawatir. Aku mengangkat alis bingung mendapati lelaki ini tersenyum dan berjalan menghampiriku.

"Aku yang melempar bola basket terlalu kencang, hingga bola itu keluar dari lapangan dan bum! Bola itu mengenai kepalamu yang sedang berjalan tanpa sempat menghindar."Ujarnya sembari menarik kursi disamping ranjang yang kutiduri.

"Dan, aku pingsan?" tanyaku konyol. Ya, Lee Sungmin kau begitu bodoh menanyakan hal itu. Paboya Lee Sungmin. Aku menatapnya, dan dia meringis kecil sembari menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Ya, kau pingsan. Maafkan aku, Sungmin?"ujarnya dengan melirik name tag yang ku kenakan dan dengan senyumannya yang terlihat tulus, kemudian ia mengelus kepalaku dengan tiba-tiba. Aku merasakan pipiku panas dengan -sembunyi aku melirik name tag lelaki ini.

Cho Kyuhyun.

" _ **Musim-musim dalam kebersamaan kita akan selalu teringat padamu. Terutama musim gugur. Pertemuan pertama kita, dan juga awal kita memulai semuanya. Tapi, aku tahu musim gugur tak seindah yang . Dan aku tahu bahwa perasaanmu padaku akan gugur."**_

Musim dingin, Korea 2010

"Apa kau kedinginan?" Tanya Kyuhyun padaku. Dia menggenggam tanganku yang bergetar akibat dinginnya udara hari ini. Aku menggeleng pelan, kemudian tersenyum kecil menjawab pertanyaannya tadi. Tapi, wajah Kyuhyun tiba-tiba merengut tidak suka.

"Jangan mengatakan hal yang tidak sesuai dengan apa yang kau rasakan."Ucapnya sembari mengetuk keningku cukup keras, membuatku memanyunkan bibir kemudian mengusap area yang terasa sakit. "Jelas-jelas kau terlihat kedinginan. Seharusnya kau tadi memakai sarung tangan dan jaket yang tebal." Lanjut Kyuhyun lagi.

"Kau sudah tahu aku kedinginan tapi tetap bertanya, pabboya." Dengusku sebal. Kyuhyun tertawa mendengar jawabanku namun tangannya tetap memabaluti tubuhku dengan jaketnya. Aku menatapnya tak enak. Pasalnya, sekarang ia hanya menggunakan kaos yang tak terbilang tebal, dan sudah pasti dia akan kedinginan. Seakan mengerti tatapanku, Kyuhyun mengerling genit sembari tertawa.

"Aku baik-baik saja kok." Katanya dengan lagi-lagi mengeratkan jaketnya pada tubuhku. Wajahnya terlihat dekat di wajahku. Ya Tuhan, dia terlihat begitu tampan. Matanya bulat coklat dan bibirnya terlihat sangat lembut. Aku berjengit kaget ketika menyadari khayalanku sendiri. Astaga, apa yang kau pikirkan Lee Sungmin. Berani-beraninya kau memikirkan hal-hal yang tak baik itu.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Ah? Aniya" aku menggeleng malu dengan sedikit menunduk. Aku melirik sedikit pada Kyuhyun, melihat respon seperti apa yang diberikan Kyuhyun.

DEG

Tatapan kami saling beradu. Mataku bergerak-gerak gelisah melihat mata Kyuhyun yang memandangku dalam dan penuh arti. Kegugupanku semakin bertambah kala tangan kanan Kyuhyun meraih pipiku untuk melihat tepat di matanya dan tangan kirinya menggenggam erat sebelah tanganku.

"Kyu-Kyuhyun, apa—"

"ssst, dengarkan aku Lee Sungmin. Aku hanya mengucapkannya sekali .Maka dari itu dengarkan baik-baik."Katanya berubah serius. Kegugupanku semakin bertambah, tapi kepalaku mengangguk bertanda aku mengerti ucapannya.

"Musim gugur kemarin mungkin musim gugur paling indah yang kupunya. Tak sengaja aku bertemu denganmu, yeoja manis dan polos yang sangat menggemaskan. Awalnya aku tak percaya apa yang di rasakanku untukmu adalah rasa cinta. Namun lambat laun aku tahu bahwa aku sedang jatuh cinta." Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak, ia memandangku semakin intens. "Kau mau menjadi milikku selamanya?" lanjutnya membuatku tertegun setengah mati.

Mataku berkaca-kaca, tanganku bergetar kecil dalam genggamannya. Ya tuhan, apakah ini nyata? Sungguh jika ini mimpi, aku ingin melanjutkannya sebisa mungkin tanpa terbangun.

"N-ne?apakah ini nyata?" jawabku dengan suara sumbang.

"Sayangnya ini ?" Kyuhyun memandangku was was. Ada tatapan khawatir terpampang jelas di matanya. Dengan cepat aku mengangguk berkali-kali. Rasa hangat menelusup pada rongga dalam tubuhku, ketika Kyuhyun memeluk erat sembari mengucapkan kata terimakasih berulang kali di depan telingaku. Dan seketika aku menangis keras. Menangis dalam pelukannya. Menangis bahagia. Berharap semua kebahagiaan ini terus berlanjut dengan saksi salju pertama yang turun.

 _ **Kata-kata itu terdengar sangat klise dan khayalan semata. Janji-janji manis yang membuatku melayang di masa muda. Aku dengan sukarela memberikan hatiku untukmu tanpa syarat, dan tanpa takut resiko yang aku dapatkan aku tak peduli jika itu hanya omongan semata ataupun bunga tidurku di malam juga tak menyesali apapun, karena orang itu kucintai. Yang membeku di hatiku dan tak akan pernah mencair.**_

Musim Semi,Korea 2011

Aku membuka lembaran kertas yang terlipat begitu rapih. Pelan-pelan aku mengintip isi dalam surat itu. Mataku langsung membulat sukses melihat apa yang tertulis dalam kertas putih itu. Hatiku meletup-letup bahagia bercampur bangga. Usahaku untuk terus mengembangkan hobiku, melukis, sekarang terbayarkan sudah. Impianku terkabul. Aku mendapat beasiswa di sekolah melukis terkenal di Paris.

Sekejap euphoriaku terhenti kala mengingat laki-laki berambut coklat dan bermata coklat. Hatiku mencelos memikirkan resiko dengan diterimanya aku di sekolah Paris. Aku menggenggam erat kertas putih yang tadi pagi di berikan oleh Kim Songsaengnim. Bagaimana bisa aku melupakan resiko itu? Sungguh ini membuatku dilema.

"Hey, sedang memikirkan apa chagi?" Aku mengerjap pelan dan mendongakkan kepalaku, memandang pemilik suara yang sudah ku kenal. Refleks aku menyunggingkan senyuman kecil dan melipat kembali kertas pusaka itu. Kulihat dia memposisikan tubuhnya duduk di depanku, tangannya tertumpu pada meja kantin sembari memperhatikan wajahku.

"Aish, berhenti memandangiku seperti itu Kyunnie." Rajukku melihatnya tak kunjung melepaskan pandangan matanya. Dengan cepat ia mencubit pipiku gemas, mengundang ringisan kesal dariku.

"Kau semakin menggemaskan chagi. Aku tak menyesal melabuhkan hatiku di hatimu." Katanya dengan nada menggoda. Aish, selalu saja seperti itu. Kesal, namun pipiku akan tetap memerah mendengar godaan ringan yang dilemparkan Kyuhyun.

"Kau tak bermain basket?"

"Ani. Aku rindu padamu." Katanya lagi tanpa melepaskan pandangannya. Aku membalasnya dengan cibiran. Astaga, dia senang sekali menggodaku. Menyebalkan. Tapi tak dipungkiri aku juga rindu padanya, padahal baru beberapa jam kita terpisah karena berbeda kelas.

"chagi, ini kertas apa?Kenapa kau pegang terus?" katanya sembari merebut kertas dalam genggamanku. Refleks aku hendak merebutnya kembali, namun Kyuhyun terlanjur membacanya. Matanya membulat senang.

"Sayang, kau di terima di Sekolah melukis! Dan itu di Paris! Kau hebat sayang."Ucapnya kencang atau mungkin telalu kencang hingga beberapa pasang mata di kantin mulai memperhatikan kami. Aku menatap tajam Kyuhyun dan mengisyaratkannya untuk meminta maaf pada penghuni kantin lainnya.

"itu hebat sayang." Lanjutnya lagi dengan cengiran khasnya yang mampu membuatku terpesona berkali-kali. Aku mendesah kecil, kemudian memainkan makanan yang sedari tadi mengernyit melihat reaksiku.

"Ada apa?"

"Kita akan berpisah. Kau mau kita berpisah?" akhinya aku mengutarakan sesuatu yang mengganjal hatiku. Aku menatapnya intens, menunggu reaksi yang akan dia berikan. Dia mengernyit, lalu tersenyum tipis. Hey, kenapa dia malah tersenyum, jangan-jangan dia menginginkan perpisahan. Pikiran buruk mulai bermunculan di otakku melihat reaksi tak terduga yang di keluarkan Kyuhyun.

"Apakah aku harus menghentikan mimpimu demi aku?" Tanyanya tenang. "Kau telah memimpikan semua ini sebelum kita bertemu, bukan? Aku tak berhak menghentikan mimpi mu itu. Itu sama saja dengan aku mencabut paksa bunga yang akan mekar." Katanya lagi, sembari tersenyum.

Aku menatap matanya bingung bercampur sedih. Benar apa yang di katakan Kyuhyun. Tapi, aku tak mau berpisah dengannya begitu lama. Bagaimana kalau selama aku disana Kyuhyun bertemu dengan gadis lain. Bagaimana kalau Kyuhyun berselingkuh. Oh, Tuhan membayangkannya saja sudah menyakitkan.

"Hey, jangan berpikiran buruk." Kyuhyun menepuk kepalaku pelan. "Aku tahu kau sedang memikirkan yang buruk-buruk." Kekehnya tanpa dosa. Aku mengerucutkan bibirku kesal. Bagaimana ia bisa tahu?

"Aku akan menunggumu. Lekas selesaikan sekolahmu di sana, lalu pulang ke Korea. Pada saat itu, aku akan melamarmu."

Aku terdiam mendengaran penuturan lembut yang dilontarkan Kyuhyun. Otakku sibuk mencerna apa saja kata-kata yang melewati telingaku. Setelah berhasil mencerna kata-kata itu dengan sempurna, pandanganku mendadak buram, ada sesuatu yang mendesak keluar dari mataku.

"Ya! Jangan menangis. Ya, nanti orang-orang melihat." Tak ku hiraukan kepanikan Kyuhyun. Yang pasti sekarang aku ingin menangis. Menangis sepenuhnya. Aku begitu bahagia, mendapatkan namja seperti Kyuhyun. Sungguh, aku orang yang beruntung.

"Hiks.. Kyuhyun hiks.. Terima kasih.. t-terima kasih." Ucapku di sela isakan kecil. Kyuhyun beranjak dari duduknya kemudian memelukku hangat.

 _ **Kau membiarkanku untuk menjadi bunga yang mekar. Bersamaan dengan bunga yang bermekaran di musim semi, aku berusaha menjadi bunga yang mekar paling indah untukmu. Terimakasih untuk memberikan aku kesempatan untuk mekar menjadi yang paling indah. Walaupun aku tahu, aku tak pernah cukup indah untukmu.**_

Musim Panas, Korea 2011

"Kita kedatangan murid baru hari ini. Silahkan masuk." Songsaengnim mempersilahkan seseorang untuk masuk. Ternyata gosip yang menyebar tadi pagi di kelas adalah berupa fakta. Siswa di kelasku semua menanti dengan was-was. Pasalnya, menurut gosip yang beredar siswi pindahan itu sangat cantik.

Sraat

Pintu bergeser dan menampilkan seorang gadis yang sangat manis dan cantik. Sontak para siswa berdecak kagum, dengan pandangan berbinar.

"Annyeong, naneun Victoria. Senang bertemu kalian." Tutur gadis bernama Victoria itu. Dia memang sangat cantik berbeda denganku. Sibuk berkutat dengan pikiranku sendiri. Tanpa kusadari, gadis itu ternyata duduk di bangku sampingku.

"Annyeong." Sapanya padaku yang langsung tersadar. Aku mengangguk kecil dan tersenyum sebagai balasannya. Dari dekat begini, dia benar-benar terlihat cantik.

Bel tanda istirahat berbunyi nyaring. Pelajaran Han songsaengnim memang membosankan. Aku meregangkan badanku perlahan. Kemudian aku tersenyum mengingat sebentar lagi aku akan bertemu dengan Kyuhyun. Secepat kilat aku berdiri, hendak menuju kantin. Namun sebelum sempat melangkah aku melihat Victoria di bangkunnya sendirian.

"Hmm, Victoria-ssi. Kau mau ikut ke kantin?" tanyaku ragu. Pasalnya aku ini gadis yang tidak mempunyai banyak teman dan sulit untuk bergaul dengan orang baru. Apakah dia mau menerima ajakanku.

"Ah, tentu." Ucapnya ramah. Aku tertegun. Baru kali ini ajakanku di terima oleh wanita secantik Victoria.

Aku berjalan beriringan dengan Victoria. Perasaan canggung menyelimutiku. Aku harus memulai pembicaraan yang bagaimana?

"Terima kasih sudah mengajakku." Sahutnya tiba-tiba memecah keheningan. "Aku Victoria, kau?"

"A-aku Lee Sungmin." Jawabku gugup, entah kemana keberanianku saat mengajaknya ke kantin. Paboya, Sungmin. Aku memukul kepalaku pelan. Merutuki kekuranganku ini.

Victoria tertawa pelan melihat ku memukul kepala sendiri. "Kau menarik Sungmin. Aku beruntung mengenalmu." Aku tertegun mendengar perkataan Victoria. Sungguh mulai saat itu aku tak akan pernah melupakan Victoria dan menjadikannya orang yang berharga bagiku.

Aku berteman dengan Victoria otomatis Kyuhyun pun berteman dengan Victoria. Kami selalu bertiga di sekolah, maupun di luar. Victoria selalu menjadi orang yang penuh perhatian padaku dan Kyuhyun. Dia sudah seperti kaka bagiku mungkin juga bagi Kyuhyun.

Aku tak pernah merasa cemburu atau marah ketika Victoria begitu perhatian pada Kyuhyun. Karena aku tahu Victoria menyayangi kami dan aku pun menyayangi Victoria. Tak sedikit yang menganggap Victoria dan Kyuhyun adalah sepasang kekasih dan aku adalah orang beruntung yang dapat berteman dengan mereka. Namun tak ku ambil pusing. Orang-orang itu tidak mengenal kami dengan baik, jadi mereka men-judge orang seenaknya.

Aku begitu beruntung mempunyai mereka berdua. Ya orang-orang berharga milikku yang akan ku jaga apapun keadaannya.

 _ **Bodoh. Begitulah aku. Menikmati musim panas yang menyuguhkan keindahan tanpa mau memikirkan hal-hal lain. Begitu terlena dengan apa yang tersedia di hadapanku. Aku menyayangi mereka tapi tak kusangka hal itu menjadi bumerang bagi diriku sendiri. Yang kutahu kebahagiaanku itu tak seindah musim panas.**_

Musim gugur, Korea 2011

Sudah setahun aku menjalani hubungan yang indah ini dengan Kyuhyun. Pertemuan yang manis dan lucu menurutku kembali teringat di otakku. Aku menyeret koperku gontai. Hari dimana aku harus ke Paris benar-benar tiba. Hari ini, hari yang sangat menyenangkan sekaligus menyedihkan.

"Chagi, jangan murung seperti itu. Sudahlah. Kau ingat janji ku ketika musim semi? Kau tak pecaya dengan janjiku?" sahut Kyuhyun yang mengantar kepergianku. Aku menoleh padanya namun cepat-cepat membuang mukaku yang sudah memerah.

Tentu aku mengingatnya. Secara tidak langsung dia melamarku dan akan menunggu ku selesai sekolah di Paris.

"Tentu aku mengingatnya." Ucapku cepat. Kyuhyun tertawa kemudian merangkul pundakku.

"Ya! Kalian berjanji apa?" Victoria berseru sembari bergelayut manja di lengan Kyuhyun. "Kenapa kalian tidak menceritakan padaku." Dia mengerucutkan bibirnya imut.

"ra-ha-sia." Ucapku sembari terkekeh pelan melihat Victoria yang semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya. Dia benar-benar sangan manis dan cantik. Aku terkadang iri melihatnya begitu cantik.

"Berapa lama kau di Paris?" tanya Victoria setelah selesai mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"mungkin 4 tahun. Tapi aku tidak bisa memastikannya." Ucapku kembali lesu. Empat tahun bukan waktu yang singkat.

"Ha, itu sangat lama." Sungut Victoria kesal. "Bagaimana denganmu Lu? Apa kau siap menunggu Sungmin?" lanjutnya.

"Tentu saja." Kyuhyun mengacungkan jempolnya padaku. Aku terkekeh di buatnya. Aku pasti akan merindukan mereka berdua. Apakah aku di Paris akan mendapatkan teman seperti Victoria?

 _pesawat korea airlines akan segera lepas landas dalam 10 menit. Harap penumpang segera memasuki pesawat._

Panggilan untuk keberangkatanku terdengar. Aku menatap sedih Kyuhyun dan Victoria. Aku akan segera berpisah dari mereka berdua. Sungguh berat. Mataku berkaca-kaca. Tuhan tolong kuatkan aku. Aku memeluk Kyuhyun erat, kemudian Kyuhyun mencium keningku cukup lama.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Hubungi aku jika kau rindu padaku." Ucap Kyuhyun, membuatku hampir menangis. Aku hanya mengangguk sebagai balasannya.

"Jaga baik-baik dirimu Sungmin. Aku pasti akan merindukanmu." Aku memeluk Victoria tak kalah erat.

"tolong jaga Kyuhyun, Vic. Aku pasti akan merindukan kalian." Aku tersenyum sedih kemudian menyeret koperku menuju boarding pass.

Aku melirik ke belakang, dan entah kenapa baru kali ini aku merasakan sesak ketika Victorian bergelayut manja dilengan Kyuhyun. Dan entah kenapa aku merasakan ini adalah terakhir kalinya aku merasakan kebahagiaanku bersama Kyuhyun.

 _ **Perpisahan itu membuatku sadar, bahwa cintamu padaku akan mulai bergugur-an. Dan hilang seutuhnya, mati membeku dan tanpa dapat kesempatan untuk bermekaran lagi di hatimu untuk menikmati kebahagiaan. Perpisahan itu untuk selamanya.**_

.

.

.

.

Musim dingin, Korea 2016

Angin dingin menyelimuti tubuhku yang mulai membeku. Sudah 4 bulan berlalu setelah aku kembali dari Paris. Aku sudah menjadi pelukis yang handal. Karyaku sudah diakui oleh banyak masyarakat di Paris maupun Korea. Aku berjalan menatap sekolah lamaku. Sekolah yang mempertemukanku dengan Kyuhyun, maupun Victoria.

Aku tersenyum kecil mengingat pertemuanku dengan Kyuhyun di ruang kesehatan. Betapa aku terpesona dengan Kyuhyun yang sedang memasang wajah menyesalnya. Sudah enam tahun kejadian itu berlalu tanpa jejak.

Drrt drrt

Ponselku berdering menandakan panggilan telepon untukku. Aku melihat id caller yang terpampang di layar. Dengan tersenyum kecil, aku mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Yeoboseyo?"

"Sungmin! Kau dimanaa? Cepat kemari, acaranya akan dimulai. Aku tak mau memulainya tanpa kau." Rengekan terdengar di ujung sambungan ini.

"Ya! Kau masih saja kekanakan. Ya, aku akan segera kesana. Victoria, sekali lagi. Chukkae." Jawabku sembari melangkah cepat menuju jalan raya. Menunggu taksi yang melintas.

"Ne, kau sudah mengucapkan itu berkali-kali. Terima kasih." Kekeh Victoria menjawab perkataanku. "Aku tutup ya. Ada yang harus kuurus. Cepat datang ya. Awas terlambat." Lanjutnya di selingi ancaman.

Panggilan itu terputus. Aku memasukkan ponsel itu kembali ke tas kecilku. Melihat taksi yang berjalan mendekat, langsung aku melambaikan tanganku. Sedetik kemudian aku sudah duduk manis di dalam taksi.

Setelah mengatakan tujuanku, aku memilih memandang keluar jendela. Menerawang menatap kampung halaman yang begitu kurindukan. Perlahan, hatiku merasakah sesak yang hebat. Ya tuhan, apakah aku harus benar-benar datang ke acara itu? Sungguh, aku ingin berlari melarikan diri dari sini. Kemudian aku akan menutup telingaku dan bersembunyi dari kenyataan yang ada. Bisakah acara itu di mulai tanpa adanya diriku?

Mataku mulai berembun. Sekuat apapun aku mencoba menahan gejolak dihatiku, aku tahu betul bahwa aku tak bisa menahannya. Apa yang kunantikan selama 5 tahun dengan penuh keresahan,ternyata tak berujung indah. Rasa percaya pada janji itu, seakan hancur begitu aku sampai 4 bulan yang lalu di Seoul.

Dengan berdebar aku menanti seseorang yang selalu ada di hatiku. Ketika di Paris, aku kehilangan komunikasi dengan Kyuhyun maupun Victoria. Aku tak mengerti nomor Kyuhyun yang kusimpan tak pernah bisa di hubungi, begitupula Victoria. Dan saat aku menunggu Kyuhyun dengan perasaan berdebar, aku akhirnya tahu apa alasan itu terjadi.

Mataku memandang Kyuhyun dengan terkejut, bagaimana bisa kekasih yang memberikan janji untuk menungguku mengatakan kalimat yang menyakitkan.

' _Maaf, anda siapa?'_ Kyuhyun mengatakannya dengan wajah tenangnya dan sedikit canggung. Mengingatnya saja membuat hatiku terguncang lagi. Saat itu aku hanya bisa menutup mulutku dan semakin menutup erat mulutku ketika Victoria datang dari belakang Kyuhyun dengan tersenyum ceria, tanpa tahu aku ada di depannya.

Kyuhyun mengelus kepalanya lembut, sama seperti yang ia lakukan 5 tahun yang lalu padaku. Victoria yang menyadari ada seseorang yang berdiri kaku di depan pintu rumah Kyuhyun, menolehkan kepalanya. Dan aku bisa menangkap keterkejutan di matanya. Detik itu pula aku terjatuh menangis. Kepalaku pening, mendapat kejutan yang bertubi-tubi.

Setelah beberapa hari, aku mengurung diri di apartementku. Victoria datang dengan wajah sedih dan menyesalnya. Menceritakan semua yang terjadi setelah aku pergi. Bagaimana Kyuhyun dengan tragis mengalami kecelakaan, dan merenggut ingatannya. Bagaimana Victoria merawat Kyuhyun dengan telaten, menimbulkan benih cinta di hati mereka... tanpa memikirkanku sedikit pun?

Aku berteriak histeris, aku menyalahkan mereka berdua. Menyalahkan keadaan yang tak mau mengerti diriku. Aku berteriak mengapa kalian tak memberitahuku. Bagaimana bisa Victoria tak menceritakan sedikitpun tentang kenangan Kyuhyun dengan dirinya. Kami berdua menangis hebat kala itu. Victoria mengatakan ribuan maaf dan penyesalan. Mengakui bahwa dia sudah menyukai Kyuhyun semenjak dia bertemu dan tak mau menyiakan kesempatan ini.

Aku tahu mulai dari saat itu hatiku terasa hampa dan hancur. Hidupku tak akan sama lagi. Belum reda semua keterkejutan itu, Victoria memintaku untuk melepaskan mereka berdua untuk menikah. Ya Tuhan apa lagi? Rasanya saat itu aku ingin mengakhiri hidupku. Victoria mengatakan Kyuhyun telah melamarnya, dan akan segera menikah.

Aku tak berkata apa-apa lagi. Aku hanya berjalan dengan tatapan kosongku menuju kamar, meninggalkan Victoria yang masih menangis di ruang keluarga. Dunia terlalu kejam menghantamku dari langit menuju tanah. Suara Kyuhyun yang ak mengenaliku dan janjinya sebelum aku pergi selalu menghantui pikiranku. Suara itu terkesan fana. Aku tak bisa membedakan yang mana yang realita yang mana khayalan.

Setelah beberapa hari, aku menyadari sesuatu. Aku pernah berjanji. Berjanji untuk menjaga Kyuhyun dan Victoria apapun yang terjadi. Ya, aku akan melindungi mereka. Biarlah aku yang menanggung beban ini.

Aku tersenyum miris dalam taksi yang sebentar lagi akan sampai ditujuan. Sungguh munafik aku mengatakan bahwa aku baik-baik saja di hadapan Victoria saat itu. Merestui mereka untuk menikah. Dan melihat Victoria tersenyum bahagia aku tak pernah merasakan kebahagaan yang benar-benar nyata.

Kyuhyun akhirnya mengetahui ku hanya sebagai teman lama mereka, sekaligus sahabat. Ia tak akan pernah tahu bahwa dia pernah berjanji padaku untuk melamarku. Aku ingin menjadi orang jahat yang mengatakan semua kebenarannya pada Kyuhyun. Tapi, aku begitu takut melihat bagaimana reaksinya.

Taksi itu berhenti. Aku mengucapkan terima kasih pada ahjussi supir, kemudian bergegas keluar. Aku memasuki gereja yang sudah di dekorasi sedemikan rupa indahnya. Pria bertuxedo putih itu menghampiriku dan tersenyum. Ia begitu tampan mengenakan tuxedo itu.

"Sungmin, kau kemana saja? Kau tak tahu bagaimana Vic panik menunggumu?" kenyataan itu menghantamku lagi. Kyuhyun, apa kau tak pernah merasakann sesuatu ketika berdekatan denganku? Apakah tak ada ikatan batin di antara kami?

"Sungmin?" Kyuhyun mengernyit bingung melihatku yang hanya terdiam. Aku menggelengkan kepala lalu tersenyum simpul.

"Aku keruangan Vic dulu ya?" aku melambaikan tanganku dan berbalik pergi. Ya Tuhan kumohon jangan biarkan air mata ini turun. Kumohon buatlah diriku berbahagia untuk mereka.

.

.

.

Di sini aku menunggu pemberkatan yang akan segera di langsungkan. Mereka benar-benar serasi. Mereka sama-sama tersenyum berseri. Mereka benar-benar terlihat bahagia. Aku berharap akulah yang ada di sana bersama Kyuhyun. Mengikat janji manis dengannya, pria yang kucintai.

Aku memejamkan mataku. Hatiku kembali berulah. Mereka berteriak kesakitan. Air mataku tak bisa kubendung. Aku tak sanggup. Sungguh aku benar-benar munafik saat mengatakan aku sanggup menghadiri acara pernikahan ini. Dengan buru-buru aku melangkah pergi dari ruangan itu.

Mungkin aku benar-benar akan mengakhiri hidupku ketika Kyuhyun mengatakn 'Ya' begitu juga Victoria. Tapi aku masih punya akal sehat. Tuhan membenci orang yang menyia-nyiakan hidupnya. Tapi, mengapa semua begitu kejam? Aku hanya ingin bahagia dengan pria yang kucintai,Tuhan. Apakah itu berlebihan?

.

.  
 _ **"Aku hanya ingin kau melihatku bukan orang lain. Tapi, apadaya? Aku hanya seorang yang lemah, tak pandai bergaul, tak percaya diri, tak cantik, dan tak berdaya menahanmu untuk melihatku hanya seorang diri tanpa yang lain. Sekarang, aku hanya ingin melihatmu bahagia dan berdoa atas kebahagiaanmu bersama'nya'."**_

 _ **Tbc or continue?**_

Haai! Ini FF bonus aku untuk para Joyer yang masih setia baca FF saya~~~  
Ini ff sebenernya ff lama karya saya, yang udh pernah di publish di wp dengan versi luhan dan OC. Karena ini ff karya jadul saya maklum kalau masih jelek /bow/

Semoga suka dan menikmati FF saya yaa~~ jangan lupa untuk review ya yeorobuun~~

Regard,  
Harin Joy


End file.
